Spike Factory (BTD7:GW)
Spike Factory is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. This basic tower works as the same as BTD6. Upgrades (costs on Medium Mode) Path 1 Bigger Stacks ($600) Spikes can pop 10 bloons. Deadly Hot Spikes ($825) Spikes can pop Lead and Frozen Bloons and does 2 damage. Spiked Balls ($2,400) Produces spiked balls that do 5x damage to Ceramics and Fortified Bloons. Spiked Mines ($14,000) * Description: "Spiked mines explode violently when they lose all their spikes." * Details: Each spiked ball can pop up to 30 bloons before exploding. The explosion gives bloons a napalm effect, similar to the Mortar Tower's Burny Stuff upgrade. The napalm pops bloons every 1 seconds for 10 seconds. The explosions pop 15 layers. Super Mines ($55,000) *Description: "Creates gigantic exploding spiked mines that can wipe out almost anything. Explosions from the mines can pop Bloons that are normally immune to explosions." *Details: Has 10 damage per spike, spikes pops up to 75 bloons, and the explosion does 500 damage and 120 pierce. Attack speed increased by 30%. Range increased to 38 units without external buffs. Path 2 Faster Production ($700) *Description: "Rapidly increases production rate." *Details: Increases production speed by +35%. Even Faster Production ($900) *Description: "Increases production rate even more." *Details: Increases production speed by +80% in total. Mass Production ($3,000) Produces 3 spikes at once! Spike Storm ($6,500) Spike Storm Ability: Shoots out a thick layer of spikes over the entire track. Carpet of Spikes ($35,000) *Description: "Automatically produces a thick layer of spikes over the entire track every 20 seconds. Ability produces spikes 4 times over the entire track." *Details: Basic attack produces 7 spikes at once. Path 3 Long Range Spikes ($350) *Description: "Increases range where spikes can be deposited." *Details: Increases range by +10 units. Directed Spikes ($475) Spike Factory gains special targeting priority. Long-Life Spikes ($1,400) *Description: "Spikes last longer than ever before!" *Details: Spikes lasts for 2 rounds or 140 seconds. MOAB-SHREDR Spikes ($3,500) *Description: "Super-Hard-Engine-Driven-Razors spikes does extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons." *Details: Spikes does 6x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Extendo-SHREDR Spikes ($40,000) *Description: "Improvised spikes lasts even longer and does massive damage to MOAB-Classes." *Details: Spikes lasts for 5 rounds or 350 seconds and 12x damage to MOAB-Class Bloons. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower's class changed from Support to Primary, attack range increased by +1 unit Path 1 *White Hot Spikes and Deadly Spikes merge into Deadly Hot Spikes, price increased *Spiked Balls buffed, price increased *Spiked Mines greatly buffed *Super Mines greatly buffed; explosion damage nerfed, price decreased Path 2 *Faster Production nerfed *Even Faster Production nerfed *Mass Production added *Spike Storm price increased *Carpet of Spikes has a ability to produce spikes in the entire track 6 times over, buffed, price decreased Path 3 *Long Reach renamed to Long Range Spikes, buffed, price increased *Smart Spikes reverted to Directed Spikes (BTD6 pre-14.0), price increased *MOAB-SHREDR renamed to MOAB-SHREDR Spikes, moved to 0/0/4, buffed, price increased (as 0/0/4 upgrade in BTD6) *Perma-Spike reworked into Extendo-SHREDR Spikes, buffed, price increased Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:Primary Towers